Ask the RWBY Universe!
by HTKWolfe777
Summary: Come one, come all! Wanna get in touch with members from the RWBY web-series, or just outright mess with them? Well this is the place! Just PM your questions in, and your host Adam Taurus will pose them to your favorite character! We look forward to the answers just as much as you do! HAVE FUN!
1. Chapter 1

On a stage in the middle of an acting theater a spotlight shines on a red curtain. Slowly the curtain draws aside to reveal a figure in an armchair sitting opposite a long couch.

The figure is dressed in black boots, pants, gloves, and jacket. His spiky hair is blazing red with a pair of blood-red horns sprouting from his scalp, hiding among the hair. His eyes are covered by a mask that also covers his nose, but noting else. He sees through two slits in the mask that are framed by red marks. On the backs of his hands his gloves sport a red Greek Omega symbol, and intricate red/white designs decorate the back of his coat. He sits with his fingers folded in his lap, and one leg crossed over another. Leaning on the arm of his chair is a Ninjaken Sword with a trigger on the sheath.

He nods to the readers, "Hello all of those who cared to look at this story. My name is Adam Taurus from the Black Trailer of RWBY. If you still don't know who I am I suggest you go watch the video, it's only 5 minutes, and 18 seconds long." He shrugs, "Who knows? You might actually find a series worth your time watching.

"Moving on, this isn't your conventional story. Instead HTKWolfe777 is bored, and wants to interact with his readers. So as you might imagine this is how this works; I'm the host, and I'll be asking your questions to people in the RWBY universe. Just leave your questions as Private Messages.."

He cracks his knuckles, "Now some of you don't have an FF account so you can't leave PMs. The simple fix is to make an account, it's completely free."

He looks at a watch, "Also if you have a suggestion for a co-host please feel free to leave that too, we'll probably change up the co-hosts per chapter, but Wolfe agreed to let me host this show full-time. Thank you, and we look forward to your questions."

Adam waves as the curtains slide shut...


	2. Chapter 2

The stage lights up as Adam waves in his comfortable armchair, "Hello all, and welcome to our first official show. First let me say the author is so happy that so many of you responded, and he hopes to keep you entertained so you will continue posting your inquiries.

"Wolfe would like me to assure you that he's going to try to set a reasonable posting period for his updates so please make it easier for him to keep up with your questions. Please send your questions in a Private Message, otherwise this story could very well get removed from the air.

"Now to answer our first question for the night, from caboose(Guest), 'caboose:Does it only have to be rwby based questions or can there be crossovers? If so, can any of you beat smbz mecha sonic?'"

Adam looks over at the camera, "Well we would prefer your questions be based on RWBY, but we can do crossover questions. Be advised our answers are limited to the Producer's knowledge, and may take more time than usual to answer. This one however was recognized. For those of you unaware, 'smbz' refers to a YouTube series by Alvin Earthworm, 'Super Mario Bros Z.' Basically the Chaos Emeralds, Mecha Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog are transported to the Mushroom Kingdom for an adventure that is totally ripped off from Dragon Ball Z. We interviewed the existing cast of RWBY since Caboose never explained which characters he was referring to, and here are their responses."

Adam picks up an iPad as a screen covering the back of the stage wall lights up. Adam taps a few icons, "By the way, our producer appreciates the refference to Red vs Blue in your chosen name."

The screen goes salt, and pepper colored for a minute, and we see Ruby sitting in front of a computer. She blinks, "Whoa, he's fast! I dunno if I could beat him, but I'd love to try!"

And then there is Weiss who scoffs at the screen, "I don't have time to waste with such a trivial question, call me when it's important!"

Next is Blake who stares at the screen before turning to the camera. "No."

Then Yang is lounging in the computer chair with some popcorn as she watches the computer. "For an eight-bit animation show this is pretty awesome!" She flicks a kernel into the air, and catches it in her mouth, "But still, nuh-uh."

Next comes Jaune who stares at the screen in shock before looking up at the webcam, "You're kidding right?!"

After him comes Phyrra who strokes her chin, "Well... I suppose not."

Next comes Ren who watches the video calmly, and says, "I'm only glad we don't have to fight things like this in our world."

And then comes Nora who doesn't even watch the video, instead exclaiming with raised fists, "I'D BREAK HIS LEGS!"

Next is the members of Team Cardinal who are all joking around, and Cardin speaks for the group by saying, "Yeah we could take him..." But he looks away uncertainly.

Next is professor Ozpin who sips his coffee, "I would, but I'm retired."

After that is Glinda Goodwitch who stares critically at the screen, and says, "I wouldn't know unless I tried."

Next is Velvet Scartlatina, a bunny-eared Faunus who smiles thinly. "Well... I honestly don't know."

Next is Roman Torchwick who stares at the sreen while a LOT of ash falls off his cigar. When it falls out of his mouth he quickly puts it out with his cane, "Well... I think with the right resources anything is possible... I don't _actually _have to fight this guy, do I?"

And finally there is Cinder who sits with her heels crosses, and playing fire between her finger. "But of course I could," she practically purrs out.

As the screen goes dark Adam turns to the audience, "And as for me... Yes, honestly I think I could. If I could take down that Spider drone in the Black Trailer then any energy this Mecha Sonic throws at me I can just hit him with, and then no more Mecha Sonic."

Adam picks up a stamp from a nearby table, and stamps the card as "Answered" before putting it in a basket. "Now, next we have Ruby to answer our first set of individual questions."

The assembled crowd claps, and cheers as Ruby Rose walks out onto stage, and sits on the couch. She waves at the crowds, and they go into an uproar before Adam gestures for them to settle down. "Welcome to the show Ruby, how's it feel?"

Ruby smiles, "It feels nice, getting to interact with fans of the show."

Adam nods, "Well are you ready to answer the first set of questions?" He picks up a few cards, and shuffles them up before picking one. "Okay, from Mr. Green37, 'Ruby: I dare you to fight the Christian Brutal Sniper.'"

Ruby blinks, "From Team Fortress 2? Oh sorry, but I can't."

Adam looks up at her, "Why not?"

She shrugs, "Well he, and I met up, and we started talking." She switches to an Australian accent, "He's one of my best mates now."

Adam chuckles once at her attempt, "Alright then, nice to know your're making new friends. What's he like?"

She rubs her neck, "Well he _really _likes his coffee... It doesn't make him hyper, but he does go to the bathroom a lot. Plus he has that drama with his parents, his dad still thinks he needs a 'real job.'" She makes air quotes around the words "Real Job."

Adam nods, "Yes, parents can be that way... Next question from Chocoholic Princess, 'Ruby: What would you do if someone stole cookies from you?'"

Ruby suddenly goes extremely serious, "I would hunt them down to the ends of the earth, and make them wish they had never been born..."

Adam raises an eyebrow at Ruby, "O...Kay... Is there a cookie you like best?"

Ruby is all smiles, "Depends on what kind of day I'm having, and the time of day. If I'm really groggy in the morning I like to help myself to an oatmeal raisin cookie. With lunch I like a chocolate chip cookie, and sometimes at night when I get a chocolate craving I like though fudge cookies with the BIG chunks of chocolate!"

Adam smirks, "I think you should be careful around Chocoholic Princess, she may just be the one to run off with your cookies."

Ruby stands, pulling out Crescent Rose, "Alright then, where is she...?

Adam picks up another card, "Probably waiting for you to answer this next question...

"From Shadow759Rox, 'To Ruby:Are you in love with Weiss?'"

Ruby drops her weapon, and goes deep red, "Huh? Why would anyone think that?"

Adam looks up at the screen that now shows the scene where Weiss gets Ruby her coffee, "There are just a bunch of fanboys/fangirls out there that live by rule 34 I suppose. Why don't you give us your take on Weiss, tell us what you think about her?"

Ruby takes her seat as she folds up Crescent Rose again, setting it in her lap. "Well... Weiss is actually very nice when she's not upset about something, which is most the time. Honestly I think her father's fight with the White Fang left her alone for most her childhood so she's not used to letting anyone in on how she really is. I feel like she's opening up to us of Team Ruby though, learning to trust us more so that's good."

Adam nods, and sets his cards aside, "Speaking of, we still have some time so why don't we bring out the rest of Team Ruby to answer Team Questions?" He gestures for them to come out.

The crowd cheers as Yang, Blake, and Weiss join Ruby on the couch. Yang waves enthusiastically while Blake just raises a hand, and Weiss just brushes her ponytail back as she sits labylike on the couch. Adam, and Blake share a smile as Adam sorts through the cards for group questions. "So ladies, how is it being on the same team?"

Yang lounges carelessly, and shrugs, "It has it's ups, and downs. Like trying to get bathroom access in the mornings."

That gets a collective groan from the other members of Team Ruby as Adam finally gets his cards organized. Adam nods, "Alright, first group question. a few of these were meant to be asked with Team Juniper present, but we'll get to them next episode, I promise."

Adam clears his throat, "Okay, this is from one of our anonymous Guests, 'Which of your theme songs do you like best, the first one This Will Be The Day, or the new one? Also, how would you feel about having Make a Move by Icon For Hire as the show theme song?'"

Blake speaks up, "Well if you think about it the lyrics between the two songs pretty much represent what we go through in the seasons. This Will Be the Day talks about how a few random, untrained souls band together. In the new one Time to Say Goodbye I get the impression that the kiddie gloves come off, and we're taking our first step to what is probably an all-out war."

Weiss nods, "Neither of them are my favorite genre of music, but you do have to admire Jeff Williams from Roosterteeth for being able to mix genres so flawlessly into something grand. Still if I have to choose I would say I prefer the This Will Be the Day because for many people it was the hook that made our show popular.

Yang nods, "Yeah, somehow Time to Say Goodbye just comes off a bit weaker than This Will Be the Day. I vote for our season 1 theme."

"Same," Ruby says with a shrug.

Blake sighs, "I reserve judgement."

Adam nods, "Okay, and what about that suggested song, Make a Move by Icon For Hire?"

Yang gives two thumbs up, "Super awesome! I'd love it!"

Ruby smiles, "I have that on my playlist on mu iPod!"

Blake smirks, "It is rather catchy."

Weiss shrugs, "I suppose it would make a good theme song, they already used footage from season 1 to make a few... above average videos."

Ynag leans around to stare at Weiss, "I don't know WHAT you're talking about, those videos are AWESOME!"

Adam nods, "Okay then, next question... From Agemo5000, 'Do you guys ever get mad at some of the things the fandom makes up?'"

Yang scratches her head, "That's a tough one. The Fandom hasn't hit that many creative people by comparison to other shows so there's not much to go on. Mostly romance stories pairing me with Blake, and Ruby with Weiss. Can't really say I mind so long as they keep our personalities right."

Weiss crosses her arms, "Easy for you to say Yang, you've got the personality everyone wants you to have. Me everyone portrays as way too crabby, grumpy, and in most cases a general royal bitch."

Ruby blinks, "What?! You're not _that _bad!"

"Exactly!" Weiss gestures to Ruby with a nod.

Blake hangs her head, "And those sick depraved..."

Weiss leans forward to look around Ruby at Blake, "What's wrong with you?"

Yang chuckles, "Oh she's just upset about a small collection of fanfics she read where they said she had a-"

Blake claps her hand over Yang's mouth, "Not. Another. Word."

Ruby looks confused, "Had a what?"

Yang yanks Blake's hand away from her mouth, "A dick!"

Blake flinches like she's been struck, and then slumps forward with a groan. Ruby rubs her back awkwardly as Yang chuckles, and Weiss looks horrified. Yang nods, "Yup, people figure that if she could hide those ears of hers with just a little bow then she might be packing something else too."

Adam touches a finger to an earpiece, "Our Producer would like me to remind you Yang that in one of these you were on the receiving end of that 'something else' you're talking about."

Yang smirks mischievously, "Sounds hot." She turns her head sideways as her teammates scoot as far from her as they can. Yang rolls her eyes, "Bunch of prudes..."

Adam touches his earpiece, "Apparently two authors teamed up to make a longer one of those stories, and in it Blake gets Weiss pregnant."

Weiss makes a thumbs-down, "Fandom sucks."

"Agreed," Blake says.

"Help," Ruby squeaks because she's squished between the two girls.

Yang tilts her head, "What I wanna know is how the Producer knows all this."

Adam picks out the next question as the girls orient themselves. "Okay, from Anon, 'Who do you fancy?'"

Ruby blinks, "Uh, the only fancy one here is Weiss."

Weiss blushes, "No you dolt! It means who do you have a crush on!"

Yang scratches her head, "Huh... Don't really have one right now, but if I had to pick anyone to date I'd probably go with Ren. He seems like a nice guy.

Ruby wets her lips, "Well we already established I'm not into Weiss _that _way-"

"BOW CHICKA BOW WOW," Someone from the crowd shouts, and a figure in aqua blue Halo armor is dragged out of the theater.

Ruby blinks, and decides to ignore the interruption, "Well... I don't have a crush, and since Yang said she'd date Ren... I guess I'd give Jaune a try. He's polite, funny, nice, honest..."

Blake looks up thoughtfully, "Well I bet a lot of people would expect me to either say you Adam, or Sun. I think I'd go with Sun since you, and I have always had more of a sibling bond."

Weiss taps her chin, "I don't know really... I guess I don't have one, simple as that.

Adam checks his cards, "Next question is also from Anon, 'What are your sexual kinks?'"

"_Definitely _don't have one," Weiss says firmly.

Blake grits her teeth, "Isn't there some kind of sensor on these questions?!"

Ruby blushes, "Uh... what's a kink?"

Yang raises a finger, "Anal!"

Weiss screeches at her, "Have you no shame?! Or any self respect?!"

Yang gives her the finger, "Oh shut it, I bet you're still a virgin."

Ruby pouts, "What's a kink?!"

"A fetish," Blake explains.

"Oh," Ruby smiles. "Well I always did like that stuff on the internet where you cover someone in fruit, whipped cream, and chocolate, and then lick it up."

Weiss stares at her in shock, and Blake sighs, "I suppose I've always wanted to give bondage a try."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Weiss stands, and backs away from them.

Yang props her head up on a fist, "You know Weiss if anyone needs to get laid it's you."

"UP YOURS!" She storms offstage.

Yang tuns on the couch so she's standing on her knees, and shouts after Weiss, "Yes please!"

Ruby laughs, and Blake snickers as Adam checks his cards, "Well that's about it for this show, last card of the night is for Yang from Mr. Green37 saying 'Yang: get a haircut.'"

Yang smirks, and runs her finger through her hair, "He's just jealous that such a luscious mane can never look as good on a guy!"

Adam sets down his cards, and puts his hands together, "Let's give it up for Team Ruby, and give yourselves a hand too because we wouldn't even be here without you! Yes we know we skipped over a few questions, but we would like to have them answered properly instead of just calling out random guests. Please leave your comments/feedback in Review box below, and any questions should be sent in a Private Message to HTKWolfe777, our producer. And don't forget to check the Roosterteeth website for the next season of RWBY, premiering today."

The girls look sharply at him before scrambling off the stage, already making plans to spend the night watching how their second season turned out.


End file.
